


Her End

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: Laura makes a choice at her end.





	Her End

She was dying. She could feel it as her life slowly away, her blood pooling on the ground beneath her. Truthfully, she was surprised she was still alive at all. The hunter's sword has sliced easily through her, severing her lower body. It was only a matter of minutes into be leaving her brother and uncle alone in the world.  
  
  
A howl in the distance brought her attention away from her dying body back to the real world. The mournful sound familiar, as known to her as her own howl. She watched as the undergrowth parted and a dark figure appeared, eyes glowing electric blue dark.  
  
"Peter," she whispered, her voice barely a crack of sound.  
  
"Laura," Peter murmured as he moved closer dropping to his knees beside her. "I see you finally come back to Beacon Hills."  
  
"Yes," Laura replied, reaching out one hand to touch him.  
  
"Are you here, Laura?"  
  
She sighed, her breath heavy in her chest. "I'm here for you, Peter. I've been back several times, but you are safer here under an assumed name than with me and Derek." She grabbed his hand, squeezing with what was left of her strength. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
The large, warm hand drifted over her hair, soothing her. "Where is Derek, Laura?"  
  
"Still in New York if he's smart," she laughed breathlessly. "But this is Der we're talking about."  
  
"So, he'll be here soon then," Peter remarked. "What do you want me to do, Laura? You don't have that much longer."  
  
"Do it," she managed to whisper the last of her strength draining away. "If I just die there is no guarantee where the power will go. I want the Hale power to stay with the Hale family. Do it."  
  
Bright blue eyes closed briefly as Peter seemed to wrestle with the decision. He opened his eyes and nodded, shifting into beta form." I love you, Laura."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, Uncle Peter."  
  
Sharp teeth closed around her throat, but she felt nothing, all sensation in her body had already faded away. Instead there was nothing but relief, Peter would do what he needed to do. The Hale family would survive.

 


End file.
